


Your Voice Can Soothe

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian has a panic attack after receiving a message





	Your Voice Can Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Is this typically how people have panic attacks. No clue but this is how it happens for me

Sebastian felt as if he couldn’t breath. All it took was a phone call and now his heart had stopped in his chest. 

He had to get to the hospital, he knew logically that he needed to be there but his heart hadn’t started beating again and he felt as if he was under six feet of water slowly drowning. 

He collapsed on the couch forcing himself to breath. He had to get to Kurt. Kurt would know what to do. He dialed the number without even realizing that his phone was in his hand. He heard Kurt’s tinny voice through the speaker “Bas are you alright? Bas?!!” 

Sebastian took a deep breath and finally felt the tension in his chest release “yeah...yeah” he whispered softly “I’m okay now”


End file.
